


Crave Something

by Lunix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Souless!Sam, vampire!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunix/pseuds/Lunix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a way to control his bloodlust. Sam has no morals without his soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crave Something

Dean’s nails dug into Sam’s shoulders, his leg hitched up around his brother’s waist, the other holding his shaking body against the wall. A feral groan escaped his lips, tongue sliding over his gums in an attempt to keep the teeth at bay. He was so damn _hungry_ , and it took all of his will power to keep his focus on what the larger was doing. If either of them were in their right mind, they wouldn’t do this. Apparently, being without a soul negated the whole incest thing to Sam, and if it stopped him killing innocent people and being stuck a monster forever, Dean was all for it.

He let out a growl as Sam’s hand roughly shoved into his jeans, the warm palm surrounding his half-hard cock and jerking him off in quick, harsh strokes. There was no pretence of romance between them. It was purely animalistic, to keep the bloodlust away, and that Sam never turned down a good fuck in his current state. His other hand pushed the jeans down to Dean’s ankles, dragging the underwear down with them. He yanked Dean forwards against his chest, mouth slamming down onto his, tongue riskily sliding along Dean’s lips. Dean groaned huskily. If it had been anyone else, he wouldn’t have been able to resist the urge to bite them, but he wouldn’t hurt Sam.

Sam pressed down on Dean’s shoulder, making his brother fall to his knees, the latter wincing as his bare knees collided with the wood. “What are you doing?” he said thickly, watching Sam unbuckle his own belt and draw out his cock. It wasn’t exactly blood, yet Dean couldn’t help wanting it. Sam’s hand fell on the back of his head, shoving him forwards until he slid into his mouth, cutting off any more of Dean’s words.

“If you bite me, I swear…” He left the threat unfinished, using his hand to literally fuck Dean’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat. It took most of Dean’s willpower to keep his teeth away from the sensitive flesh; he had no doubt that if he even came close to biting Sam’s dick, the giant guy wouldn’t take kindly to it. He might have been the one with supernatural strength, but he couldn’t bring himself to hurt Sam. His tongue slid across the warm flesh, carefully controlling his breathing and closing his eyes.

“Fuck, Dean. You look just like a pornstar with your mouth wrapped around my cock like that,” Sam murmured, giving a sharp tug on his hair to yank him back to his feet. Dean’s hands steadied themselves on Sam’s hips, being drawn into another air-stealing kiss from the larger. He moaned in pleasure at the pure taste of his brother, even if it wasn’t exactly what he craved.

Before he had chance to react, he had been turned around as easy as a ragdoll, shoved against the wall and pinned in by a warm body. His shirt was still on, Sam’s jacket as well as his shirt, but he didn’t give a damn. Hell, his feet weren’t even out of his jeans, he just _needed_ something to take away the thirst that was consuming him. “Sam, come on, fuck me. Please.” If anyone asked, he’d just say it was the bloodlust speaking.

Sam chuckled slyly, shoving a hand in his jacket pocket to bring out a bottle of lubricant he had taken to carrying around. This wasn’t the first time. He squirted some into his hand slowly, content to just let Dean shiver against the wall, slightly bent so he was offering himself. “You look so hot, begging for my cock,” he muttered, slightly offhandedly as he wrapped his hand around his dick, coating himself in the wet liquid. “Do it yourself.” He pushed the bottle into Dean’s hand, some of it leaking through his fingers as Dean struggled to reach around in his current state, pressing two fingers into himself.

It wasn’t enough. They had already fucked that morning, but it was _never enough_ , damn it. He just hoped that they came up with the vamp cure soon, or he was going to have trouble walking a lot more often. “Want you, not these,” he mumbled, hand sliding free with a wet sound and wiping on his shirt.

“What was that, Dean?”

“I want you to fuck me, Sammy!”

The snapped words seemed to work, a sharp yell coming from Dean as his body was shoved forwards against the wall, nails scratching into the plaster as Sam slammed into his ass. His large hands yanked down on his brother’s hips, impaling him on his cock with each powerful thrust. Dean’s heightened nails left deep grooves in the plaster, something he would have to make up an excuse for later. Right then, he didn’t care one bit. He could feel Sam’s cock stretching him, and-

“Oh _fuck_ , right there!” he managed to get out, the words jerky as his hands flexed, barely able to keep himself from yelling repeatedly as Sam hit his prostate. More like abused it. Dean felt like he was going insane, barely able to keep himself up. In fact, if it wasn’t for Sam’s weight against his back, shoving his achingly hard cock against the wall with each movement of his hips, he would have probably fallen to the floor like a boneless sack of flesh.

Then Sam did what he had quickly found set Dean’s world on fire. He bit down onto the man’s neck, not hard enough to break the skin at all, but enough to pinch it and ignite some feral response in Dean’s vamparic side. Hell, maybe even his normal side, the feeling of being held down and fucked until he couldn’t physically take any more.

He shouted loudly as he came, barely able with the room that he had. The sticky fluid coated part of the wall and his chest, his nails holding into the crescent shaped cuts in the wall to valiantly hold part of his body weight up. He panted repeatedly, still feeling Sam hammering into him through the haze of pleasure, and it wasn’t until after Sam climaxed with a deep groan that Dean felt satisfied. The liquid dripped onto the backs of his thighs as Sam pulled free, grabbing some tissues and cleaning himself.

“Little help here, Sam?” Dean cleared his throat, gingerly straightening up though his legs felt like rubber. Sam grinned, clapping him on the shoulder.

“What’s the matter, old man? All that extra strength no use to you?” he taunted, a flash of amusement passing through his eyes. Dean scoffed, feeling relaxed for the moment, the craving for blood at the back of his mind, and wandered over to the nearby couch, flopping onto it with no regard for his state of undress.

“Bitch.”

The reply took a few, long seconds.

“Jerk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this!


End file.
